ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wonder Woman
Director Character/ Cast Reason For Casting *Wonder Woman As Kate Beckinsale -As much we like Gal Gadot as wonder women but she's not a professional actress so we need someone who is good actress who can carry a franchise. who's popular, good in action, and look the part. she's received couples Awards and nominations for best actress too. even at her age of 40's she's could do great action movie like Underworld: Blood Wars or Total Recall so i'm sure she can pull off the wonder women character Most Notably movies: Underworld ''Franchise ''Van Helsing (2004) Total Recall (2012) * Etta Candy As Naomie Harris- when heard of etta candy everyone thing fat character who's here for comedy but for a change i want to go with new 52 version of etta candy who is black and skinny of a friend of wonder women and one person come of my mind after watching James bond is Naomie Harris Most Notably movies: Skyfall (2012) Spectre (2015) Rampage (2018) * Artemis As Gemma Arterton- she's great in action movies when Circe mess with book of destiny Artemis become wonder women. i think Gemma Arterton is best for the role Most Notably movies: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010) Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013) Clash of the Titans (2010) * Steve Trevor As Alex O'Loughlin-''' 'In the movie Steve Trevor won't be a main character. he will be secondary character. he won't be in past rather in present who is a solider. Alex O'Loughlin is good actor and look good as solider too Most Notably movies and tv show: ''Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Moonlight (2008) The Back-up Plan (2010) * Queen Hippolyta As Laura Linney- . Laura Linney would be great on the role. She is the recipient of several awards, including two Golden Globe Awards and four Prime time Emmy Awards, and has been nominated for three Academy Awards and four Tony Awards Most Notably movies: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) Mr. Holmes (2015) Sully (2016) * Penelope As Bridget Regan Most Notably movies and tv show: Legend of the Seeker (TV Series) Agent Carter (TV Series) White Collar (TV Series) MacGyver (TV Series) * Harbinger As Sophia Bush Most Notably movies and tv show: Chicago P.D. (TV Series) One Tree Hill (TV Series) * Nubia As Simone Missick Most Notably movies and tv show: Luke Cage (TV Series) Iron Fist (TV Series) The Defenders (TV Mini-Series) * General Wade Eiling As Robert John Burke Most Notably movies and tv show: Person of Interest (TV Series) Army Wives (TV Series) RoboCop 3 (1993) * Zeus As Arnold Schwarzenegger- Arnold is not new to DC movies before he was Mr. Frezze that was bad choice for him but i think as Zeus he will be perfect with long beard. he hasthe voice and bulid Most Notably movies: Aftermath (2017 film) Maggie (film) Conan the Barbarian (1982 film) The Terminator (franchise) * Hermes As Alexander Skarsgård Most Notably movies and tv show: The Legend of Tarzan (2016) Battleship (2012) True Blood (TV Series) * Circe As Charlize Theron- As a good female villain we need good actress so one actress came on my mind Charlize Theron Most Notably movies and tv show: The Fate of the Furious (2017) Snow White and the Huntsman (2012) The Huntsman: Winter's War (2016) The Orville (TV Series) * Bruno Mannheim As Liev Schreiber Most Notably movies and tv show: Salt (2010) Repo Men (2010) X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) * Kyle Abbot As Andrew Lincoln Most Notably tv show: The Walking Dead (TV Series) Strike Back (TV Series) * Whisper A'Daire As Kayla Ewell Most Notably tv show: The Vampire Diaries (TV Series) Franklin & Bash (TV Series) The Glades (TV Series) Plot In ancient times, Circe a powerful sorceress was looking for The Book of Destiny so she can change the reality and become the ruler of human kind but she was stop by Amazon Queen Hippolyta and her army and locked to Tartarus for century. present times, in Themyscira Hermes come to queen Hippolyta with message from Zeus that the Amazons must send an emissary into Man's World. Queen Hippolyta ordered a contest to be held, but forbade Diana from participating. Diana disobeyed and did so anyway in disguise, easily winning the contest and being named the Amazons' champion. She was given the goddess' magic armor, Lasso of Truth. while she came to UN as ambassador of Themyscira, Diana befriend with Etta Candy; who work at UN. Diana stay with etta as roommate. one day hanging out with Etta, Diana stop museum robbery. where she realize robber trying to steal a book call 'The Book of Destiny' and also that the robbers was mind control. as diana don't know what the book was so she fly back to Themyscira to talk to her mother about The Book. she learn from her mother that book have power to alter reality and also that longtime ago a sorceress name Circe almost got hand on the book. Queen Hippolyta believe that circe is back but she know that she imprison her tartarus. queen hippolyta went Mount Olympus to find out, there Zeus inform that circe has escape. meanwhile, circe realize that her plan was foil for wonder women; so she summon Monsters to distract wonder women. wonder women and amazonian fight the demons as hippolyta trying to find circe. while wonder women fighting the demons circe recover the book of destiny and rewrite reality. suddenly everything around change, in this reality circe become ruler of human kind; where all the human kind worship her and to take revenge on queen hippolyta for locked her she make hippolyta her servant. wonder women become secret agent but somehow remember the real reality, she team up with etta candy who is in this reality Air Force officer to stop circe, along the way they team up with Artemis who in this reality she's the wonder women who think circe is her sister and she stand beside her. diana convince artemis that circe isn't her sister and she's her sister and in real reality she was wonder woman and she's doing more harm to human kind as wonder women then good. diania, artemis and etta join force to get the book and fix the reality and stop circe. Post Credits Scene In prison circe get visit from god of war himself telling her that he can help circe to take revenge on wonder woman and the amazons Scenes That Need To Be In Movies Trivia * Susan Eisenberg make a cameo * Lynda Carter make a cameo * End of the movie a card title will say " Circe will return" * Cameo of Ares * wonder woman won't have sword and shield cause i don't know why she will need a sword and shield for. she's a Amazon and half god. she's strong as superman * wonder woman will know how to fly just like on comic and cartoons